By My Side
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: When Len is badly injured in an accident, the one waiting at his beside for so long, taking care of him, worrying, is the blue-haired 18 year old Kaito Shion. This is more than friendship, but is it love? Yaoi Kaito X Len, some lemon in future chapters, angst... Enjoy :)
1. The Accident

(Len's POV)

Kaito was everyone's hero. He was the one how we could always count on to help us when everything seemed hopeless and when no one else would, and what was even more generous about him was that he didn't even expect anything in return. This earned him great respect from everyone. You could be mean to him every day of your life and he would still do everything he could to be there for you when you needed him and to be a good friend, and that is not an exaggeration.

I remember the day that I made the huge mistake of getting into the car with Meiko. Since we live in Tokyo, it would have been easier just to take public transportation anyways, but we were apparently in a hurry so she told Rin and I to let her drive us. We were 14, but still very naive, so we didn't question the safety of driving with this woman who was drunk more often than not. She promised that she was sober, and, of course, we somehow believed her. I know that Kaito, who was 18 (which was about a year ago, since I'm now 15 and he's 19), would have been more mature about it and made a better decision, but sadly he wasn't there at the time to advise me, he was at Master's house with Miku and Luka to record a few songs together.

She was acting a little strange, but I just shrugged it off and got in the back seat since Rin wanted to be in the front. When Meiko started driving crazy and out of control, I realized that it was a terrible choice to let this alcoholic be in control of my safety.

"M-Meiko-senpai?!" I stuttered, "Are you s-sure this is safe?!"

"Just listen to me, Len-kun, a lil' sake isn't go an stop me from being the best driver ever!" she insisted.

"You've been drinking?! But you said you weren't!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Len-kun." Rin rolled her eyes, "She's older than us; she knows what she's doing."

"B-but, Rin-chan- aagh!" I screamed, as the car crashed into a house nearby.

The only thing I remember happening after that was the darkness, numbers that still leaked out a few burning sensations of pain, and the faint whispers of the voices of strangers.

(Kaito's POV)

I had no idea what to do. I was frozen for a second, barely able to comprehend the words that had just reached my ears, but I knew that that was no good. Standing there dumbfounded would not bring me any closer to the poor, injured Len that needed me, so I hung up the phone right away, got in my car and drove to the Tokyo Hospital as quickly as I could.

When I got there, I found all of the close friends and fellow Vocaloids who I had grown up with gathered around in the waiting room, waiting urgently to visit Len. Even Meiko, who had caused all this, was expected to make an appearance.

I could tell that, although she was still slightly intoxicated, she was overwhelmed with regret for what she had done. It was terribly irresponsible of her to do that, and it did seem unfair that Rin and Meiko came out with only a few slight injuries while Len had apparently been damaged a lot, but I could never hate her. She was stupid, careless and reckless but I knew that she was not evil and didn't do this on purpose. Still, at a time like this, my emotions took over my logical thought.

"I'm so fucking sorry! It was an accident, please!" Meiko sobbed.

"It may have been an accident, but those excuses won't stop Len's suffering, will they?! It's your fault and you know it, so do Len a favor and take responsibility for once! We're all tired of your shit, Meiko!" I yelled mercilessly, "It was bad enough when you were only hurting yourself, but now you're getting others involved too!"

Everyone looked astonished, I guess because it was very rare for me to ever get angry. They were all used to me being this kind, gentle person, but I may have been nice but I still had faults just like anyone else.

As I screamed and argued with her, I suddenly just fell down and started to cry. I was so worried about so many things. At that moment, a nurse came out and greeted us.

"Hi, I am so sorry about what happened to Kagamine-san." she greeted, My name is Natsuki Watanabe and I will lead you to the room where he is staying."

I immediately showered her with questions, "How is his condition? Will he be able to talk? Is he awake?"

"He is awake and he can speak, but only very softly. It's best at this point for him to talk as little as possible." she informed us, "He has suffered quite a bit of blood loss, he has a broken arm, some brain damage but not too much, and other more minor injuries. We are afraid that he may slip into a coma as his condition is not at all stable, but I can assure you that he will most likely survive."

"Um... Okay. I-I'll have to see for myself." I nodded.

(Rin's POV)

Something strange that I noticed was that Kaito was by far the most upset out of all of us. I mean, I knew that they were friends, but I'm Len's sister and even I wasn't as worried as he was. It made me wonder if, maybe, he loved my brother as someone more than a friend. I would be happy if Len could end up being with someone as wonderful as Kaito, who would take care of him and do everything in his best interest for sure.

(Kaito's POV)

Seeing Len in a state like this was too much for me; it simply broke my heart. His body was covered with bruises, he had scratches and burns everywhere, and he was paler than I had ever seen him in all the years I had known him. Though, despite all of his injuries, he was still the same Len that I knew and loved.

"L-Len-kun!" I greeted him, "Have you been improving at all?"

"Yeah, Len-kun, are you okay?" Miku asked.

"I've been feeling very tired and sick, but I feel a lot better now that you guys are here." he said softly.

"I am so, so, so unbelievably sorry!" Meiko apologized, "I am in a lot of trouble with the law now, but I know I deserve it."

"I've already forgiven you, Meiko-san. I'll be alright." he promised.

I knew that I shouldn't think that way, but I couldn't help but wish that he would be a little harder on Meiko after what she had done to him. On the other hand, I truly wanted all the Vocaloids to be happily peaceful friends like we usually were, so I was caught between my selfish needs and what I wanted for our ideal life. I knew, though, that this was about Len, not about me, so it was carping for me to be thinking anything about myself.

"Thank you so much, even though I totally don't deserve it..." Meiko thanked.

After visiting with him for a few hours, everyone left their flowers and gifts and went home, while I stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to come with us, Kaito?" Luka asked.

"No, I'm staying here tonight. They said that I could." I told her.

"Well, see you soon. Bye!" she waved.

"W-why? Don't you have college?" Len questioned.

"You're more important to me than my school, or my job, or anything, Len. I need to make sure that you're okay, and I need to be here for you." I explained.

"T-thank you..." he whispered faintly, just before he fell unconscious.

Was he dead?! I could never see him again! What would I do?! I felt his chest and was relieved to find that his heart was still beating. Still, he didn't seem like he was just sleeping, so I called in the doctor to come look at him.

The doctor's name was Takahashi-san ad he was of medium height with short, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Takahashi-san, he suddenly lost consciousness, do you know what happened to him?!" I asked urgently. The blood was rushing through my veins, the worry taking over my whole mind, as I wondered what on earth could have happened to my precious little Len.

The doctor examined him for a while and then came out to talk to me about it.

"I'm afraid that he has slipped into a coma." the doctor said sadly.

"No! How could this happen?! He was fine just a minute ago!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes.

"We told you earlier that he wasn't in a stable condition, with the amount of blood he lost, so what happens can be very unpredictable." he said.

"How long will this last?" I asked.

"It's hard to determine something like that." he explained, "It could be anywhere from a day to a month or longer."

"I don't know what I'll do if-" I cut myself off. I wasn't ready to think about things like that.

"Look, the best thing you can do is just to let him be alone and heal." Takahashi-san insisted.

"I can't do that! I'm not leaving him alone!" I yelled.

"Okay, well, just tell me if something else happens." he advised.

Sleeping, Len looking pure and lovely, almost like an angel. I always knew in the back of my mind that I loved him, but I never realized how beautiful he really was until then, and yes, although he's a boy I would still use the word "beautiful" to describe him. He was like a precious jewel to me and I could never, ever handle losing him. It was then that I realized how much I loved him, and as far more than just a friend.

I fell asleep with my mind full of sadness, worry, and luckily hope. Most of all, I was just glad that I could be there for Len.

Author's Note: Okay, so I'll start working on chapter 2 very soon. I'm thinking of making this a long, or at least somewhat long-ish story. Like, at least 10 chapters.

Oh, and I know it's pretty depressing, but it'll get happier, I promise! :) - Lydia


	2. Asleep

(Kaito's POV)

I couldn't possibly bring myself to leave Len alone, even if it meant missing a lot of college and of work. During the nights that I was staying there, I only got a few hours of sleep per night, mostly because of how worried I was that something would happen to the adorable boy sleeping in the room with me. When I did sleep, my head was flooded with nightmares.

One particularly terribly dream was of something that made itself a very real, though extremely disturbing, possibility. I dreamt that I had left the hospital for a little while to do something, and when I came back I found Len dead in his hospital bed. Then, the doctor came out and told me that the reason why he died was because I had left him there and that I had killed him. I was immediately taken away, only to be brutally tortured by a bunch of strangers who somehow knew all of my weaknesses and how to hurt me the most. Out of all the terrible things they did to me, the worst of it was by far the knowledge and realization that I would never get to see Len's smiling face again. With that, I woke up, with my breathing heavy and my heart beating uncontrollably.

I woke to find Len right there in front of me, and although it was still upsetting to have him unconscious for such a long time, I was incredibly relieved to see that he was alive and breathing, right there in front of me. I wanted so badly to walk up to him, to kiss his face and to run my fingers through his soft, yellow hair. I knew, though, that I ocular do those things to him and that it was wrong for me to think of him in that way. I never thought that there was anything wrong with two guys loving each other, and since I had never really felt anything romantic for girls or women I knew that it was apparent that I liked other males, but Len was only 14 while I was 18. You could practically call me a pedophile for loving him. It was wrong, dirty and disgusting for me to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

I also had some dreams that were much better. They were good while they lasted, but I always felt really guilty after them, especially after I found them so arousing and would wake up to find myself very hard. I had watched a few yaoi animes, so I knew a lot about sex, but I was still a virgin so I had yet to experience this for myself. If only my desires could have been aimed at a pretty girl, like Miku or Luka, but I had never experienced any sexual feelings towards girls. I mean, I had some little crushes on both genders, but the only serious ones had been for boys. Actually, the only one I ever felt romantic , intense, passionate love for was Len. He was everything to me. What was I to him, I wondered?

I dreamt one night that Len and I were at my house, and the whole accident had never even occurred. Everything was fine and we were completely happy and content, just like everything used to be, but even better because of what we were doing and the way we both felt about each other. He walked up to me in my room, wearing nothing but a pair of cute, white underwear with an orange outline (Rin had probably hypothetically bought them for him, since orange is her favorite color, as well as her favorite food.). I felt 'myself' get excited right away.

"I want you, Kaito-nii! I want to have you inside of me right now!" he announced.

If it was real life, of course, I would have thought my actions over more carefully, but since it was a dream I acted on impulse and lust alone. None of us exactly have the best logic in dreams...

Following my impulses, I immediately removed his last little piece of clothing and pushed him onto my bed, which was usually lonely and held only me but was now suddenly filled with the warmth of his presence. I put the lotion on and immediately entered Len, thrusting into him very quickly and making him cry out in pure pleasure, releasing little moans every now and then.

"I-I love you, Kaito. I could never live without you, I would die without you." he confessed to me, "Will you be my lover, forever and always?"

"Yes, Len! I love you too, so, so much!" I cried, kissing him and holding him tightly as if I was promising to never let him go.

At that instant, I awoke, although I really didn't want to. As soon as the light hit my now opened eyes, I realized how impure and perverted it was for me to dream of something like that. Why couldn't I just fantasize about normal things, like an attractive female teacher or nurse or something like that? Instead, I was having sexual dreams about the injured 14-year-old boy who I had grown up with and had always considered to be one of my closest friends. What was wrong with me?!

To distract myself, I tried reading a few mangas and books, but it wasn't really working. I kept being reminded of memories that I had with Len before all of this had happened, and it had already been a week and a half. They had attached him to a machine that would basically feed him and keep him alive.

I remembered one time that Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Gakupo and I went to the amusement park together. We had a great time going on lots of rides, but when we decided to go on a rather big rollercoaster, Len got scared. Rin convinced him to get on the ride, and he sat next to me while squeezing my hand the whole time. I was 17 then and he was 13, and although it wasn't a big deal, it felt good to make him feel comforted. It occurred to me that I had loved him even back then, but I didn't know it yet. There was nothing I wanted more than just to be able to crawl into those memories and go back to a time when everything was so much simpler, when there were no accidents and I didn't carry the burden of loving someone who I knew it was wrong to feel that way about and who might not have even been able to survive.

After snapping out of my daydreaming, I looked over to Len, with his beautiful, sleeping face. I just couldn't stop myself. I bent down over the bed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I wanted so badly for him to be able to kiss me back, to hold me and to look me in the eyes. I wanted to hear his gentle voice and his soft, adorable giggling. How long would it be, if ever, that I could?

Author's Note: Chapter 3 will come soon, I have it on paper but I need to type it. The suspense is gathering, I can't wait to see what happens next! Oh wait, I know, I'm the one writing it... Let's hope I'm nice and allow Len-chan to live, we don't want out adorable shota to die AGAIN


	3. Waking Up

(Kaito's POV)

As I kissed Len, I noticed that his hand started to move. Could he have been waking up?! At that instant, it seemed as if all of my worry and distress was drained out of my head and was replaced by a new sense of hope. Maybe he would be alright. I shook him a little bit, and then, as if it were a miracle, he opened his beautiful, blue eyes.

"Len?! You're awake!" I exclaimed, my eyes releasing tears of joy.

"K-Kaito-san! You were here the whole time? But..." he was now also getting misty eyes, "How long was I asleep...?"

"A week and a half." I told him, holding him tightly, "I was so worried!"

"You must have missed so much school and work! Nyah didn't have to stay with me, you know." he said, "You could've just left like everyone else."

"Nonsense. I wanted, needed, to stay with you. I just felt like I had to make sure that you were okay." I explained, "If something happened to you while I was gone it would have... Just... Been far too hard to handle..."

"I can't believe how kind and loving you are." Len confessed, "I really do love you, and I mean that as more than a friend." He was blushing so red, and I noticed that I was as well.

I felt like all of worries were melted away, and all that was left was a deep love for Len. Nothing else mattered other than us loving each other.

Even if it was wrong, it was still right at the same time.

(Len's POV)

Kaito. He was the one who had helped me so many times in my life; he was the one who I trusted with all of my secrets; he was the one who I trusted with all of my secrets; he was the one who waited for me while I was unconscious for such a long time, on,h holding onto my life by a string. And, I realized, he was also the one who I was in love with.

I have had feelings for both some girls and for other boys, and to be honest I don't see why everyone has to define theirselves by labels such as sexual orientation. I think that I just fall in love with whoever I fall in love with and accept it that way. I had actually known for a while that the one I love was, and is, Kaito. He meant more to me than anything, even my own twin sister, and I knew that he felt the same way because of how much time he put into helping me and being there for me. Love like this could never be wrong. So, there was absolutely no reason for me to keep my feelings a secret when I know that doing so would only make everything worse.

When I awoke to find him, Kaito, the one I love, right there next to me, by my side the whole time, it filled me with joy and grateful ness for having someone who cares about me so much. I knew at that instant that Kaito was the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I was determined to make it that way.

(Kaito's POV)

"I love you."

Hearing Len say those three words brand me unspeakable joy. It was so strange how three simple words were able to affect me so much and to take away whatever little amount of sanity I had left after this whole incident. I immediately burst into tears and hugged him tightly, as if holding him was the only way I could get closer. I just needed to get closer...

"Len..." I confessed to him, once I was able to speak again, "I love you too! More than anything else in the entire world! While you were asleep, I was so scared that you would leave me forever and that I'd never get you back again and I felt like I was going to break apart at any second! I... love you so much! I don't have any idea what I'd do without you."

"Do... do you mean that...?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I do!" I yelled, "If I didn't, than why would I say something like that?!"

"I was wondering, Kaito-san..." he requested, "Will you be my, uh, boyfriend?"

"I will, Len! I.. I know that it's a little wrong for me to feel this way about you, but I want to be with you really badly." I smiled.

"Wrong?" he asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you know..." I explained, "You're 14 and I'm 18. It's disgusting for me to love you."

"Why do you think that?" he smiled, "We both love each other, so I don't think the age difference matters, and neither does the fact that we're both guys. Plus, it's only a four-year difference and we're both Vocaloids so we aren't going to really physically age for a long time, you'll pretty much always look about 18 and I'll catch up to you within a few years."

Well, we Vocaloids were human, but we were selected at birth to have some programs installed in our brains and our bodies that would allow us to sing many songs of MANY different genres and would cause us to heavily slow down our aging when we are about 18, just so that we can always be cute and young idols.

"You have a point. Maybe I should stop worrying about it and let my heart make these kindle of decisions for me, but it's so hard to do." I sighed.

"I want you to forget about all that, for me. You think that you're going to hurt me by being with me, but you don't realize that that's what I want more than anything. If you really want to make me happy all you have to do is accept the way we feel about each other for what it is and not question it anymore, just go with what you think you want." Len told me.

I was really impressed with how much Len knew about life, and especially about love, even though he was only fourteen years old. I always knew he was kind, sweet, adorable, and very smart but I never realized how wise he could be. I was so lucky to have someone as amazing as Len, so much so that it was impossible to even communicate in words. I just knew. I always doubted that love could be as powerful as people said it was until I was able to experience it for myself. I realized that it was even more powerful than the media portrayed it, because this was real.

"Thank you for saying that, Len. I love you." I held both of his hands and kissed him on the lips once more, adding a little kiss on his blushing cheek as well, causing him to giggle. Oh, how much I missed his cute little laugh! It was great to finally hear it again.

"Hey, shouldn't we bring the others over here? I'm sure they'd be glad to know that you've woken up." I suggested.

"Sure, but you should at least talk to the doctor first." he advised.

"Oh, right!" I remembered, "I completely forgot to tell him that you're awake!"

I gave him a peck on the forehead and went out into the hallway to get the doctor, still feeling a little "fluttery," I guess, from what had just happened.

"Takahashi-san!" I got his attention, "Len has woken up!"

"Oh, that's good. I'll have to check how he's doing, but this is definitely a clear sign that his condition has improved a lot." he said.

"Do you think he'll be able to come home soon?" I looked at Takahashi-san hopefully.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll examine him though." he informed me.

Takahashi-san looked at Len and did some tests on him, and decided that he would be able to return home in three days. This was exciting new, so we decided to call the other Vocaloids and tell them that Len had woken up and would be able to go home soon, and that maybe things could return to the way they used to be.

(Len's POV)

Over the next couple days, my last three days in this depressing place known as a hospital, I got a lot of visits from my friends and acquaintances, and our best friends Miku, Rin (who was also my sister), Luka, Piko, IA, Haku, Teto, Gumi, Gakupo, Oliver, and even Meiko, who again apologized many times over and over again. I wished that she could have understood that, although I was terribly affected by her bad decisions, I would always love her as someone similar to an older sister. I had already been injured physically, I didn't want to be hurt mentally as well by having my family torn apart because of this accident.

They were all aware of my newfound relationship with Kaito as well, since we told them about it while they were visiting. Kaito didn't want to tell them at first, but I convinced him that keeping it a secret would cause more trouble than it would solve, so we just told everyone without hesitation. Luckily, they responded well.

"So, you're totally okay with it?" I asked Miku, when I was telling her about it.

"Yeah, of course. You know I don't have anything against gays, so that's not a problem, and I'm glad that you decided to tell me." she smiled, "Plus, you two are super cute together!" She blushed, in a way that only fujoshis do...

Rin was a little bit taken off guard by this, since she is so overprotective for a twin sister. She didn't completely approve of me going out with anyone, male or female regardless. She told me that she was happy that I was with Kaito, though, because she knew that he would be kind, loving, and never would force me to do anything that I didn't want to do.

Of course, Rin-chan also ended up giving me a long lecture about how to be safe and all that, and it left me wondering how she knew so much about that kind of thing. Since we were selected to participate in the "Vocaloid" program at birth, we never really had parents, so she acted like a mother to me, even though we're actually twins and therefore the exact same age. I mean, she's not exactly "motherly..." It's more like she's just a very bossy sister who wasn't afraid to let me know which one of us was "in charge."

Overall, it was a good turnout and I was really happy that everyone was being so supportive of us.

"I told you they wouldn't be mad, Bakaito!" I laughed.

"Well, sorry Len-kun, I guess I just can't stop worrying." he sighed.

"You could be a professional worry-er!" I giggled.

"Actually, I think we all know that that position would go to Rin-chan..." Kaito chuckled.

Before we knew it, we were laughing together just like we did before all this drama occurred. It made me hope that maybe we could go back to those happy and joyfully simple times, only this time the hope was real instead of just something created by my naive mind. This hope was called love.

Author's Note: Yes, I know that it was very sappy, deal with it ^_^. I like that kind of this, and I just HAD to do the romantic love confession scene. I'll start working one chapter 4 soon, and it will include lemon! Thanks so much for reading! :)


	4. Returning Home

(Kaito's POV)

The day that Len returned home was a happy day, and to celebrate it Rin and Miku decided to throw a party. We went over to the Kagamine household at around 6:30 PM and had a nice, little meal of sushi together. Then, we danced and sang karaoke for a while, and overall just had a great time. At the end of the party, Len and I were holding hands and talking by the stairs.

"Hey, can I stay over at your house tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know..." I said, "Would it be okay with Rin-chan?"

"Who cares what she says, she's my sister not my mom." Len rolled his eyes, "And I'm sick of being constantly bossed around by her."

"I know, but still. You ought to at least ask her or she'll freak out more than usual." I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea..." he sighed.

My heart began to beat faster. Why was it that he wanted me to stay with him that night? What else could it have been?

No, I had to snap out of it! There was no way that he would have wanted to do THAT, he was just far too innocent to want that... He probably only wanted me to talk to him, maybe watch a movie, maybe to kiss or hold hands or something... I was an18-year-old with a corrupted mind, so of course I thought that he was implying something else, but I was just being gross by thinking that.

Rin seemed a little skeptical about out intentions, but we convinced her to let us spend the night together, as long as I promised to be responsible about my actions and that I would only do what Len would be comfortable with. Len always complained about how overprotective she was to him, and although he did to some extent have a point, she really only did this because she cared so much about her twin brother and didn't want him to get hurt. I knew that even if she was sometimes whiny, angry, and annoying she was a great person at heart.

We said goodbye to everyone and then I drove with Len over to my house.

"Len, are you feeling okay?" I asked while we were driving, "Are you alright with being in the car?"

"Yeah, because I know that you're safe. I trust you." Len said, "Just because I got hurt in a car accident doesn't mean that I'll let it turn me totally paranoid. I'd rather just leave it in the past and not let it affect my life more than it already has."

It was amazing to me how he was able to just pick up with his life from where it was before the accident without even looking back to that terrible time. If the same thing had happened to me, I wouldn't ave had a very hard time getting back to where I would have been previously. He was only 14 and was doing what I wouldn't even be able to do, which to me was astonishing.

When we got to my house, I turned on the lights and thought about different things we could do.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked, "Watch a movie or something?"

I really had no idea what we could do, so I just thought about what people normally do during sleepovers, or just when they are hanging out together in general. I didn't want to freak him out or scare him away by telling him what I really wanted to do...

"Oh, um, that sounds good, I guess, but..." Len answered, "I was kinda hoping that we could do something else..."

"W-what?!" I exclaimed, "You don't mean...?!"

Len looked at me, with an adorable little blush on his cheeks and a seductive look in his eyes.

"What's so surprising about it? We're dating, right? So we should be able to do it together if we want to." Len said.

I was shocked and excited at the prospect of him wanting to do that with me, and since we both wanted this I couldn't see how there could be anything wrong with it, so I allowed my desires to take over control and I brought him up to my room and started to undress him, and myself.

(Third-person POV)

Kaito unbuttoned Len's cute little outfit, taking off the shirt by lifting it above the smaller boy's head. He then started to tease the younger boy's nipples, licking one of them sensually while using his hand to play with the other one, causing them to become hard, expressing the shota's need for more. The blue-haired man reached his hands to pull off the rest of the yellow-haired singer's clothes, running his tongue over his stomach and down to his member, which was already hard.

"You're already feeling excited. That's very nice, I am too." Kaito smiled down at his lover. He began to us his hands to pump the boy, causing Len to breath heavily out of the pleasure and the sensitivity that he felt down there. This was already too much for the shota, so he was surprised at how amazing it felt when he felt something warm and wet around his member, going up and down and up and down, exploring him with with his tongue.

"Nnnh! T-that is so good!" Len moaned, as he came, "I'm sorry, I should have told you before I..."

"It's alright, Len-kun, I don't mind." Kaito smirked, swallowing all he could, "You really came a lot, though. I'm going to do something else now, okay?"

"Yes, definitely. I've been waiting for this for a long time." he admitted.

The blue-haired musician got out some of his 'lotion' and covered his own very hard member with it and also two of his fingers.

He shoved two of his fingers into the boy's opening, stretching him out and getting him ready for what would happen next. This caused a cry of pain to escape from the boy's mouth. The fingers were taken in and out of the boy several times, until it actually started to feel really good when a bundle of nerves was hit.

"Ahh! Oh my god!" Len moaned.

"You like that?" Kaito asked.

"Yes!" he replied.

Then, Kaito took out his fingers from Len's opening, causing the younger boy to whine out of disappointment from the sudden lack of stimulation.

"Don't worry, I'll replace it with something better." he promised, "Are you ready for me to put it in?"

"Y-yes, I want you to do it.. Now." Len requested, practically begging the older boy to fill him up right away.

Kaito squeezed himself in slowly, taking his time to delicately enter his lover's hole, which was still virgin and untouched. He moaned with delight when he discovered how tight it was inside, barely enough room for him to get in.

When he had finally put his entire length inside, he held it that way for a minute to let the blond get used to it.

"It- It hurts!" Len screamed.

"I'm sorry, I can stop if you want."

"No, I'll wait for it to feel good, I'm not letting you stop here."

"Are you ready for me to move?" asked Kaito.

"I'm ready, just do it, please!" Len requested.

Kaito moved, going slowly in and out of Len's very tight opening, feeling it around him and causing him to feel absolutely amazing. It still felt rather uncomfortable for the younger one, but he was willing to wait for the promised pleasure that awaited him. The blue-haired Vocaloid was beginning to wonder if he could really make his lover feel good, which worried him because he didn't want to be the only one getting something good out of this and he definitely didn't want for the one he loved to be uncomfortable or even worse in pain. The boy had suffered enough pain in the past few weeks, he didn't need more, he wanted to be able to make him feel good.

Suddenly, Kaito hit a spot inside of Len that made him instantly cry out, but this time it was not out of pain but rather out of pleasure.

"Ahhh! Yes, Kaito, there! Again! Faster!" he screamed.

Kaito began to quicken his speed and kept hitting that bundle of nerves over and over again, causing Len to cry out in absolute pure bliss every time. He felt his love's opening tightening around him so much, squeezing him and making him feel closer and closer to orgasm every second.

"Nnnh... So tight..." Kaito moaned, "I-I'm gonna...!"

"M-Me too! Lets do it together!" Len called.

At that instant, they both came, calling each other's names as they did so.

(Len's POV)

After that amazing experience, Kaito held me in his arms for such a long time, and just feeling the warmth of his body made me feel extremely happy. I knew that he would always be there to hold me, to make me feel good, and to be there for me; to be by my side. It was the best feeling in the world, to have someone you love and to have them love you back, and also to be able to share intimate moments with them that you will not share with anyone else. Love, trust, and loyalty... All of those things make up our relationship, and that is more than I can ask for.

I fell asleep in his arms, knowing that I had found a love that was more real than anything.

Knowing that I had someone who would always be by my side...

Author's Note: I will start working on chapter 5 rather soon, maybe tomorrow or later today. Thank you for reading! :)


	5. Accepting

(Kaito's POV)

When I agreed to sleep with Len that night, I assumed that I would be feeling guilty and bad about it later, but I was surprised when I really did not. Instead, I simply felt closer to him than ever and glad that I was able to bond with him in that way. I think that it only feels bad or regretful when it is done with a random person or when someone is not ready, but I knew that both of us wanted this very badly and loved each other so much, and even though Len was very young and so was I, we were definitely ready to be this intimate with each other. This made me realize that sex is not dirty, it is a beautiful thing when shared with someone you are in love with, and that having this kind of relationship with someone is nothing to be ashamed of if you feel good about it yourself.

I was happy that we were each other's firsts, and would be the only ones to share each other's bodies in this way. It was so special, and I knew that I loved Len more than anything in the world. I would die for him, and that is not an exaggeration at all.

We woke up in a tired haze, with our hair messed up and our clothes scattered across the floor, but I really didn't care much about that, as it was evidence that what happened the previous night was real. I might not have even believed that it was if it was, because in all of my fantasies about him I had never even considered the possibility that he may have liked me back. I assumed that he wasn't even able to feel that way yet, or that he was already with a girl. Even if he liked guys, I thought that he would have wanted someone his own age instead of someone a good four years older than him.

This made me very surprised when he was the first one to offer this to me, but in a good way. I was having second thoughts about our relationship at first, because I didn't want to end up hurting him or anything or causing him to do anything he wasn't ready for, but the boldness in his voice when he told me what he wanted, directly, gave me the truth, which was that we really could be together and have a healthy, loving relationship despite the age difference and despite us both being male. I was never happier, and it wasn't just because of the sex, it was a about the new connection that I had with him that I had never experienced before.

(Len's POV)

I was so joyful to be able to share that memory with Kaito, and I was actually kind of surprised that he was able to say yes. He was always so worried about things like this, thinking that he would be a pervert or a pedophile for admitting that he wanted to do those kind of things with me, when really all that he was showing was that he loved me and was willing to be with me like that. I didn't feel the least bit guilty, but I was wondering if maybe he was...?

If he was, I would definitely feel bad about it, but I would also know that he shouldn't be feeling that way because it was not needed at all and wouldn't have been anything to worry about. We loved each other, we were together, we had sex... Is there really anything shameful about that when we're both in a committed relationship to each other?

I decided to ask him about it the next morning, when we got up and had some cereal for breakfast because we were still too drowsy to make anything else.

"So, do you feel different? Or... Bad?" I asked him.

"No, of course not. I've let go of those guilty feelings by now, Len." Kaito smiled, ruffling my hair. Then, his expression suddenly changed into a very serious face, "Why? Do you feel like that? I'm so sorry if I made you feel that way, I'll do anything to make you feel better, I'm so sorr-"

I cut him off right there, "No, no!"

I giggled, "I don't mean that at all, I enjoyed it a lot. I was just thinking that since you're sometimes so caught up in all of your logical thoughts that you pretty much just ignore your heart."

"I do? I never really noticed that." he shrugged.

"I also think that you help everyone else so much that you sometimes forget about yourself." I told him.

"I've always thought that others are more important than the selfish needs of my own, and I've lived by that for a long time. I think it makes me happier to be able to do generous things for others." Kaito smiled.

That kind heart of his and that sweet, loving, understanding smile were the things that made me fall in love with this amazing person I called Kaito. Not only that, but also his deep eyes which seemed to look right into your problems and make them fade away instantly, the genuine care he showed for every living creature on earth, his gentleness, and his beautiful voice when he sang. I loved singing together with him, it was one of the best experiences possible.

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was SUPER short. Next chapter will be longer, so don't worry, and lots of new things will happen soon.


End file.
